


you should kiss me

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Making Out, Party, Short One Shot, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Yukhei is on a mission to kill three vampires but all his plans crash when he feels Jaemin's lips on his.





	you should kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't read through this but maybe ill do it later

Yukhei sighed as he walked up to the large building in front of him. He could hear the music blaring from the inside. He hates when his missions bring him to parties. It’s impossible to kill somebody in the middle of a party, that means he has to bring them to a private place and that’s even harder.

 

He knows who he’s after, three vampires who all could kill him in seconds if they leave the public eye. There’s Renjun who’s been alive for hundreds of years, Chenle who barely turned three weeks ago and Jaemin. They make up their own little clan of young looking vampires.

 

Nobody really knows when Jaemin turned but they all know he’s dangerous. His teeth are always out as if he’s always hungry and his eyes are always bright red. He’d heard rumours that Jaemin had killed more people than any other vampire in town. Not that it scared him, he’d killed more vampires than anybody else in town so in his eyes they’re equal.

 

He opens the door and cringes at the number of people on the inside. He tries to scope out the layout, his eyes scan the entire room. There are people dancing, talking and eating everywhere, but he can’t spot any of the vampires.

 

The bass makes his knees shake a little as he walks further into the party. It doesn’t take him long to spot the first vampire, he recognises him as Renjun immediately. He’s sitting on the couch with some other guests sipping on a glass of wine or blood, Yukhei can’t be sure.

 

He’s about to walk over to the couch when he feels a hand grip his leather jacket. He can feel the cold radiating off the fingers. Either its a very cold person wanting to talk or Yukhei is very lucky and one of the vampires wanted to talk.

 

He whips around and is met face to face with the infamous Jaemin. His eyes are bright red and his teeth are peaking out as he smirks up at Yukhei.

 

“Dance with me,” he whispers into Yukhei’s ear. There’s no breath but the vampire is so close his lips graze his skin.

 

Yukhei hardly has time to react before he’s in the middle of the dance floor with Jaemin in his arms. The vampire has his arms around his neck as he sways his hips to the music. Yukhei feels like the luckiest person on earth if he’s able to bring Jaemin to a private place he can kill him.

 

“I said dance with me not stare at me,” Jaemin pouts a little up at him his eyes sparkling. Yukhei forces out a smile and starts to dance with him.

 

He pulls Jaemin closer by his waist, smirking a little when he lets out a small yelp. His smirk disappears quickly once Jaemin pulls him closer, their faces so close Yukhei can see all the imperfections Jaemin doesn’t have.

 

Jaemin smirks up at him now, “you should kiss me.”

 

Yukhei nods and leans down. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, Yukhei feels a shiver go down his back at the cold feeling of Jaemin’s lips, but is shocked to find out his mouth is warm. He pulls him even closer deepening the kiss.

 

He wants to taste even more of the vampire. His mouth is so sweet, Yukhei licks inside the other's mouth. He jumps a little when he licks over Jaemin’s fangs. He’s scared he cut his tongue but he quickly forgets all about it when Jaemin sucks on his tongue.

 

There’s spit going down their chins as they continue to kiss. Jaemin’s hands go into Yukhei’s hair pulling on it making him groan loudly. It stings but Yukhei can’t deny that he likes it.

 

Suddenly Jaemin pulls on his hair so harshly Yukhei can’t help but whimper. His neck his right in front of Jaemin, the way he’s pulling on his hair making him bare his neck. Jaemin starts kissing his neck softly.

 

Yukhei can feel his pulse quickening as he feels Jaemin smirking against his skin. He can’t even think straight when he starts sucking deep red hickeys into his skin. He doesn’t know if he’s begging out loud or not, but it doesn’t matter Jaemin seems to know what he wants anyway.

 

He’s gripping Jaemin’s maroon blazer so tight he’s scared it’ll rip. He can feel adrenaline rushing through his body making his blood rush through him even faster. His sure Jaemin can feel it too.

 

“You’re so nervous,” Jaemin says against his neck. Yukhei shivers feeling his teeth scrape against his skin.

 

He tries to think straight before he answers but he can’t seem to stop himself before he opens his mouth, whispering between moans “I’m not, I’m excited.”

 

“Excited?” Jaemin says in a playful tone, Yukhei nods gripping his blazer even tighter, “excited for what?”

 

Yukhei feels like he’s sweating bullets, but he doesn’t care. He just wants Jaemin’s lips back on his body, “for you. Just excited for you,” he moans loudly as soon as Jaemin start to kiss his neck again.

 

“Excited enough to let me bite you?” He feels a rush of panic go through him. He knows he’s here to kill Jaemin, he still wants to kill Jaemin but he can’t help but wonder what it feels like to be bit.

 

Jaemin stops kissing him opting to just stare at him instead as he waits for his answer. Yukhei stares right back at him, he can see the slight bruising around his mouth wondering a little how he can bruise when he’s not alive but deciding to ignore it and focus on his fangs instead.

 

He imagines the feeling of them piercing his skin, he imagines it would hurt a little in the beginning but that it would quickly start to feel good. He knows he should say no, that he should just pull him into a private room and slit his throat but he can’t help himself when he nods.

 

“Please bite me,” he bares his neck again. Jaemin grins at him and bounces back into his arms. He puts his hand into Yukhei’s hair but this time around he just scratches his scalp. It’s calming in a way Yukhei can’t explain.

 

Yukhei gasps when he feels Jaemin’s lips on his neck. His heart is beating so fast as Jaemin licks his skin. It feels so filthy but he doesn’t want it to stop so he starts to beg. He can feel Jaemin smirk against his neck as he begs.

 

He suddenly feels watched, his eyes flutter around the room trying his hardest to find whoever is watching him but before he can do anything he feels Jaemin’s teeth on him. He moans loudly feeling his skin being ripped open.

 

It stings so bad at first that Yukhei can’t help but tear up, but he can’t help but like it. It makes him feel so weak and helpless, but somehow he doesn’t feel scared under Jaemin’s touch.

 

When Jaemin starts to suck his blood he has to close his eyes. His eyesight is all hazy when he tries to look around so he just gives up. His heart calms down for each passing second. He should feel scared of dying but all he can do is moan and hug the vampire closer.

 

Jaemin stops sucking on him suddenly. His tongue now lapping over the bitemark softly making Yukhei whimper and thank him. He feels dizzy but Jaemin is holding him so close he doesn’t think about it too much.

 

“You know, I think I just figured out why vampires are so cold,”  he whispers into Jaemin’s ear now that he’s just standing there leaning on his shoulder. He isn’t sure when he stopped hearing the music but now he can’t help but be bothered by it as he gets a  thunderous headache.

 

Jaemin snorts, “and why’s that baby boy?” Yukhei hates that he loves the nickname. He likes being Jaemin’s baby boy.

 

“It felt so warm while you bit me and now I feel so cool and comfortable in your arms,” he snuggles further into Jaemin’s arms and neck. For once in his life feeling smaller.

 

“Sorry, it’s the only thing I can’t control yet,” his hand is back into his hair softly scratching his scalp. Yukhei only hums.

 

They stand there like that for a while, Yukhei slowly starting to come back to his senses. He doesn’t feel scared of Jaemin anymore. He doesn’t want to kill him anymore, but he still knows he has to so he cups the vampire into another kiss.

 

He tries to not lose his mind when Jaemin starts licking into his mouth. He can taste himself on Jaemin’s tongue and while it should disgust him he sucks on his tongue instead. Jaemin moans but quickly pulls away.

 

Yukhei feels dazed but he can still tell Jaemin is smirking before leaning back in. He kisses his cheek before leaning real close to his ear, “I know who you are Wong Yukhei,” he whispers. Yukhei feels his heart speed up at the vampire's words but before he can do anything he’s gone.

 

He leaves the party as quick as he can. He’s scared Jaemin or any of his clan members will kill him. He runs towards his car thanking all the gods that he didn’t drink anything.

 

It isn’t until he’s back at the base that he notices the piece of paper in his pocket. It’s just a number and a smiley with fangs but he grins anyway fishing out his phone and sending a pic of the note to the number written on it.

 

He knows he’s dumb for getting involved with Jaemin, but he also knows he will never feel this good again with anybody else. When his phone plings signalling he got a reply his heart speeds up in excitement at the thought of seeing the vampire again.

**Author's Note:**

> another yukjaem fic... I promise I have other ships in the works I'm just going through it with yukjaem rn 
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/foryukjaem) talk to me bubs
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions please


End file.
